This specification relates to power inverters.
When paralleling inverters in a resistive grid, e.g., a residential power distribution system, a circulating current flows between the inverters, which may jeopardize the stability of the grid. Physical resistors can be placed at the output terminals of the inverters to limit the circulating current. However, due to power loss at the interconnect resistors, the efficiency of the grid is reduced.